Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire (銀河帝国, Ginga Teikoku) is an expansionist empire and the most powerful faction in the galaxy. Details The empire allows its member worlds a certain degree of self-government. At the time of the first recorded emperor of the royal family, the empire was already the strongest military faction in the galaxy, although it only had one single fleet at that time Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12. Although the Empire is labelled as an expansionist, it is currently under cease fire with the frontier nations, and a few factions allow the 7th Fleet's ships to enter their territory Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. The Galactic Empire is roughly divided into 6 military zones, the 1st Fleet being responsible for the centre of the Galaxy, where the centre of the Empire is located. The inner zone is divided in half and are guarded by the 2nd and the 3rd Fleets, the outer zone is divided to 3 parts and are guarded by the 4th, 5th and 6th Fleets. The Frontier, where the Galactic Empire has no control of, is patrolled by the 7th Fleet, which is one of the largest fleets since its responsible area is much larger than the other fleets Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8. The base port of the 5th Fleet is Port SerunaMiniskirt Pirates Volume 9 which was originally used by the 7th fleet during the Orion Arm Unification War (120 years ago) . The Empire fought a war, the Eradication War to eradicate all pirates from its territories, which the defense line on its borders lasted 100 years (referred to as the 100 year battlefront (百年戦線, Hyaku-nen Sensen)). Although it seems to have been successful to some degree, with the empire eradicating pirates from its own territories, the continued existence of the illusive Pirate Guild in the frontier changed their policy and they wished to make connections with the guild in order to get the frontier pirates in control instead of eradicating them. It does not formally allow privateers, and claimed that there are no pirates within its territory, but will not stop its members from issuing the Letter of Marque. The Legal Free Pass can also be used as a Letter of Marque . Within the Empire's jurisdiction, all spaceships are bounded by the Interstellar Law (星間法, Seikan-hō). The empire and its member worlds make use of the Galactic Standard calendar Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10.　 Imperial Fleet The Galactic Empire has a large navy at its disposal which has overwhelmed most of its enemies during its expansion. It is divided into 7 fleets, the 1st responsible for the central zone, the 2nd and 3rd each guarding a half of the inner zone, the 4th, 5th and 6th each guarding a third of the outer zone, and the 7th patrolling the frontier. As the 7th fleet covers a much larger area than the others, it is one of the largest fleets. Each of the fleets has a Command Communication Network that is used to give orders and send reports within the same fleet. Legal Free Pass In the events leading to Skull Star, one of the rewards offered for the Privateers other than money and necessities is a Legal Free Pass (帝国白状, Teikoku Hakujō, literally Surrender document of the Empire), it is basically a piece of document that grants legal rights to do anything that would normally be considered illegal depending on what is written on it on issue. For privateers, it will be similar to the Letter of Marque, but with almost no restrictions if obtained. The Pass is never a formal document and used only as special negotiation. Before actually accepting the offer, the Bentenmaru crew speculated that the Galactic Empire had not truely thought of issuing the pass, since the mission itself had a really low successful rate and there would be no subject to issue the Pass to if whoever accomplished the task died accomplishing it . Although Marika Kato did what was asked, from later events it seemed like the Pass was not actually issued and Bentenmaru is still using the Letter of Marque issued by the Sea of Morning Star Government . Imperial Pirates Parabellum - Emblem.png|An imperial pirate's flag Gold_Skull.png|An imperial pirate captain's gold skull In the novels, the Galactic Empire has officially eradicated all pirates from its territories years before the Orion Arm Unification War, sans a few privateers that obey local jurisdiction which were seen as a paramilitary instead of pirates even though they call themselves as such. In the anime, the Galactic Empire also has legalized pirates which were the inspiration for the Letter of Marque system. Imperial pirates are signified by a skull worn on the shoulder - gold for the captains and silver for the rest of the crew . They also share the same emblem - that of a golden lion with a ringed planet in its mouth Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Imperial Royal Family The Galactic Empire has a royal family Sailing 08Sailing 25, with a line stretching back centuries . The first recorded ruler from the royal family tree is First Arthur, at which time the empire was already the stongest military faction in the galaxy . The royal family is able to command the First Imperial Fleet, though there is a tedious process in order to do so On Her Majesty's Space Pirates. In the anime, the royal family also has imperial pirates under their command . Members of the imperial royal family traditionally undergo a Grand Tour through space at a certain age. Queen Utolamela Christie and her daughter Quartz Christie have both undergone this tour On Her Majesty's Space Pirates. History The Galactic Empire has been around for many centuries and was expanding its territories when planets such as the Sea of the Morning Star were first colonised Sailing 01. The Holy Royal Family of the Empire had a longer traceable bloodline than the Serenity star system royal family Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2. At one point, the Galactic Empire launched a campaign to eliminate all pirates from its territories, leading to the Eradication War . At the end of the War of Independence, the Galactic Empire overwhelmed both the Stellar Alliance and Colony Federation, forcing them to surrender and become part of the empire Sailing 06. In recent times, the Galactic Empire is under cease-fire with frontier nations. With regards to pirates, the Empire allows the Letter of Marque bearing privateers of the frontier systems to continue operations , and Queen Utolamela Christie has recently brought about the revival of imperial pirates under the command of the royal family . The empire has also sought to form a connection with the Pirate Guild on the Skull Star . Known Member Worlds *Tau Ceti system **Sea of the Morning Star *Serenity *Sea of the Forest Star Known Military Bases *Port Seruna ** Head Quarters of the 5th fleet, originally one of the bases of the 7th fleet 120 years ago. *Ganbart Star system (ガンバルト星系, Ganbaruto Seikei) **A star system with the 3rd and 4th planet in the habitable zone, and an asteroid belt beyond the 7th planet. The Head Quarters of the 5th fleet was located at the Lagrange Point between the 3rd planet and its moon 120 years ago. Known Warships *Derrflinger-class mobile cruisers References Category:Factions